


I Want To Be Free!!

by TsuChan_Hyungnim



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace Lives, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuChan_Hyungnim/pseuds/TsuChan_Hyungnim
Summary: Luffy met Shanks, was gifted the straw hat and became a rubber human when he was 5 .Luffy met Ace and Sabo when he was 6 .Luffy was taken to become a goverment weapon when he was 7.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. PROLOGUE

Working as a government official is not a fun job , is what Yon Kai has come to understand in his years of working with the World Government. Even less when you are the director of a special squad that specializes in intelligence , cover ups , assassinations , catching big shots , frauds or faking deaths , reports..etc, etc, basically all the shady things that a human mind can come up with.

But that is really not a problem for Kai , because he really enjoys doing these jobs if his presences was needed in a mission, since you know... he is the director and that means most of his job is basically writing reports and signing papers, and that means most of the time he won't be needed in missions, so he can't blow off stea-.. Ahem, he can't do the active side of his job... god he really hates paper work. But what he really hated the most about his job was the lip - servicing he has to do for the higher ups and the world nobles every time they demand him to report the accomplishments of his squad at the mission , how well did it go , were there any problems? Seriously if he has to report every time face to face with them then why the hell bother with the paperwork? And god the patience he needs while listening to their lectures on how to do his job better as a director and the high expectations they have for him, since he is the youngest director of CP-0 at age 28, god he really can't wait for his vacation.... that's still months to come , god damn it .

"-Are you listening Kai??!!"  
Ah shit , right he was listening to their repetitive bullshit of a lecture that has become a routine every time he has to report to them, no wonder he started to monologue.

"Yes, of course sir, please do not be concerned everything went well like it is expected to happen."

" Hmph, that better be the case Kai" lord sir noble Rastazien Khan hmphed at him " Because I hope you understand the consequences, if the people of my country find out that my dumb bitch of a daughter got herself knocked up by an insect of a commoner , AGHH can you imagine the scandals!!!".

" Please do not worry lord Khan , your daughter, her child and the insect of a commoner will never be seen again , as per your request , while she was on a vacation an " accident " happened. We have also prepared some grief tainted lines for your press interview. " motioned kai at the small cards at the table that he prepared.

"AHAHAHA , a perfectionist down to the smallest details , as expected of you Kai!! , I will make sure that your higher ups raise your salary for you and your squad. " laughed lord Khan.

" Why thank you sir " bowed Kai.

" Now off you go, I need to practice to make it look more believable. "

Kai bowed one last time as he turned to the door , as he exited the room , he couldn't help but tsk with irritation"God damn fucking nobles and their petty of problems , wasting my fucking time ".

As he walked down the corridors of Marijoue palace, a marine soldier came up to him " Director Kai , sir " saluted said marine " Rob lucci of CP-9 just came back from a mission and said he will meet you in your office , he also said to report that he has him , sir!!-" barely finishing his report , they marine soldier could not help but shiver in fear at the sadistic dark smile that fell on the director. Noticing that his emotions slipped into his face , he dismissed the soldier.

As he was walking back to his office, he couldn't help but feel ecstatic; because he finally got his hands on luffy , and he was gonna make sure he breaks him down piece by piece throughly, to become his own personalized weapon. The perfect revenge .  
" Monkey D. Luffy, Dragon's son!! You are finally in my hands!! ".

Opening the door to his office , Rob Lucci was standing at the middle of the room, in front of the couches and table prepared for guests, seeming to notice that the director is finally back from his report, he turned and greeted him " Kai director , i'm back with the kid as requested. " bowed lucci, and pointed to the little kid sleeping on the couch behind him.

"Mhm , welcome back lucci-kun, did he give you trouble? " Kai asked raising his eyebrow at the sleeping kid.

".... yes, he is very hard willed and annoyingly determined, we almost drowned many times thanks to him... so much I almost let him drown, I really don't understand how does he hold potential for you to request me to kidnap him for you " sighed lucci dryly.

Kai laughed at that answer " I expected that much. But that's fine, if he wasn't hard willed it wouldn't be fun to break him to my demands." Smiled Kai darkly.

Lucci visibly sweated a bit at that , and widened his eyes a bit seeming to remember something.

" What?" Kai asked noticing his reaction.

".. no , it's just... he has it sir , when I tried to take him he used it, although unconsciously , he used conqueror haki, truly like a king who refused to bow."

Surprisingly Kai simply hummed approvingly at that " good , it means he will be strong enough of a weapon with a lot of arsenal."


	2. Boy gets kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings of violence!!  
> There is some violence in this chapter mainly choking , you have been warned!

In MarineFord's fleet admiral's office, were two friends sitting, the guest or more like a close friend sitting on a couch with a grim face resting on both hands, eyes glaring hard at the floor and posture so stiff someone would think he is a rock, contrary to him the fleet admiral sat behind his disk with a more calming posture , eyes assessing his close friend and waiting patiently for him to either a punch to one of the walls of the office room or simply for the man to accept the hard truth.

The friend finally sighing hard, releasing all the air in his lungs and inhaling deeply again,"I really had hope that there was a chance of bringing them to become marines once they were a bit older, but after what happened, whatever chance had been there had dropped to hard zero." Sighed the man and messaged his temples, god his headaches had been getting worse this last month.

"It's not like they ever wanted to join, you know." The fleet admiral pointed out.

"That did not matter!! If I had to I would have dragged them here, as long as they would stay under my radar, so long I can protect them, I have the statues and training them to become marine would shut the elders up if they refuse!!" Seethed Garp.

"Calm down, I'm simply stating a point." Raised Sengoku his hands in defence to calm his friend down, he sighed when he saw it worked a bit " So, what are you gonna do now? Because now they will vehemently refuse the idea of marine since they work directly under the world government and the nobles who in both your grandkids eyes they are the murderers of their brother, considering their bloodline, you do understand that while Ace is Roger's son, Luffy is your grandson and the revolutionary Dragon's son, if they don't join the marines and become pirates you can't protect them Garp."

Straight like an arrow without bullshitting the big elephant in the room, honestly that's why garp likes sengoku, but right now he really wishes his friend would have softened the blow a bit, but considering the man's position, he really can't blame him, he is already risking too much in hiding these simple facts.

When he spoke, devastation was clear in his voice " I don't know... I really don't know."

Seeing how devastated his friend is, he sat silently, leaving his friend with his tormenting thoughts , becauce really what else can he do? The marine can't afford to lose them yet, if the time comes he will have to push his friend to move on even if it breaks their friendship, the Marine cannot afford to lose them yet!

Unbeknownst to both, there was a third party who had happened to hear the conversation, who simply came to stretch his legs and get the reports about the Goa Kingdom incident and to announce that CP-0 will be in head of the actual protection of the celestial dragons and that the marines will simply act as a decoy from now on.

Kai simply turned around and walked back to the docks, a dark sinister smile etching his face, eyes gleaming with deep sadisim and mind racing with thoughts along the lines of " _Luffy? His full name is Monkey D. Dragon , I found it, my biggest revenge ploy, in Goa kingdom, I have to get him, but how? How? How???"_

Startling to a stop seeming to reach a conclusion, Kai had the perfect man for the job.

**Rob Lucci.**

_________________

In Enies Lobby, Rob lucci, the teen assassin could not fathom why the director of another CP branch is approaching him, said director was a handsome young man who looked in his early twenties despite of being at age 28, suit white and formal with a black graffiti and a white cape with "CP-0 " on it hanging from his shoulders, his features were that of a calm easy going person despite the scar on his right eye, eyes that are icy blueblue, with silver hair styled neatly, and an innocent smile that promises hell if opposed.

"Why hello there, lucci-kun." Smiled the man. 

"Good morning to you too sir." Simply replied the teen.

"Oh please, stop with the formalty, I thought we were closer than that" said kai rolling his eyes.

"Right...." answered lucci awkwardly, it's not like he can actually talk normally to the man that he respects.

Sighing, kai shrugged and got to the point "Lucci-kun, I need a favor of you, I would send another CP-9 member, but the others probably won't take it well."

"And what makes you think I would?"He asked raising both eyebrows.

Kai smiled a sweet smile full of flowers and sunshines.... shit he fell in the trap now he can't refuse the man, if lucci could facepalm, he would have done so, but instead he held his ground with a slight dread.

"Well because you're more of a veteran than them and if my theory is correct, the target is someone I need you to bring alive and completely void of any harm, the others would probably kill him with the slightest annoyance."

"Target? I thought this was a favour not a mission?"

"No no, it is a favour, I need you to bring me this kid from Goa kingdom on Dawn Island in East Blue, it's not an official mission, the name is Monkey D. Luffy." Grabing a picture from one of his many pockets, and gave it to the assassin.

The picture showed a small kid running while laughing, hand clutching at his strawhat, pipe in the other hand. But something about what the director had said is nagging at him, realising what it is, with a widened eyes he asked " Monkey D? Doesn't that mean he is garp's family? "

" Is there a problem in that?" The unspoken **_'Are you scared of the consequences?'_** Was hanging in the air, because everyone knows it's common sense not to mess with those who are important to the Marine Hero.

Sighing a long sigh, luccis simply stated " No, there won't be a problem, I will go now."

"Really? Thank you lucci-kun, but you really don't have to go right now." Cheered Kai.

That's a lie, but lucci chose to not comment on it, turning to leave he heard the director wish him a safe trip in a cheerful voice, sighing he really hopes that Garp is no where near Goa kingdom.

_______________

Reaching the CP-9 HQ room, opening the door he saw the rest of the members sitting or standing in different pairs talking, or arguing in the case of Jabra and Fukurou, searching for the man who could help cut the travelling distance, spotting him talking with Kalifa, he approached said man who was tall in a dark suit and hair styled like two horns, " Blueno, I need to use a door."

Blueno turned and raised an eyebrow at him and asked " Somewhere in particular? "

Before he could answer, the poor excuse of a director, spandam stood abruptly and and questioned him with his annoying high tone " Where are you going Lucci?? "

Sighing " Yes, I need to do a small favour for director Kai."

" HUUUUH? Why can't he just send one of his men?? .... BESIDES why do you have more respect for him than your own director!!"

The wolf shifter, Jabra couldn't help but laugh at that comment " AHAHA , don't worry about it director!! The only man who this tiger asshole has respect for is that sadist director." Taunted said wolf.

 _I don't have time for this_. Sighing Lucci turned to Blueno " I need to get to East blue, do you have any door close to there? "

" Oh the big cat running away?? AHAHAHA" laughed the wolfman.

Blueno choosing to ignore Jabra answered Lucci " I have, is loguetown acceptable?"

" DON'T IGNORE ME!!"

" Yeah that's good enough, let's go."

With that Blueno opened a door and nodded for lucci to follow, as both entered the door ariving at loguetown, Lucci took out a small den den mushi "When I am finished and back at loguetown I will call you to take us back to marijoue."

And with that he left Blueno who simply nodded and headed back inside the door back to EniesLobby.

Now.. All that is left is to get a loguepose for Goa Kingdom, get the kid and get back to Marijoue, this should be easy enough for lucci, but he can't help but wonder _why is the director interested in this kid?_

________________

It has been a month since the Gray Terminal's fire, less since Sabo's death and the two brother's promise to live a life without regret. Since then Luffy and Ace had spent everyday training even harder in order to get stronger and have the strength and power to protect their loved ones and nakamas when they set sail on their own .... at least that was the plan before the inevitable happened.

Deep inside a big forest on Dawn Island that seperates Goa Kingdom and a small village called Fuisha Village, you can hear two metal pipes colliding together, again and again, held by two young boys, the older boy swinging hard at the youger boy, while the younger boy trying his best to defend the swings getting pushed behind as a result.

"Come on Lu!! Don't you want to get strong, you can't get stronger if you stay on defence, Come on!! Use your rubber to get away and get on attacking!!"

"I'm trying damn-" seeing the chance, ace swang at luffy's middle, sending him rolling and crashing with the tree, ace huphed at his brother and went to help him stand up "With that, it's three thousand wins for me."

Before he could get to luffy, said boy stood and and swang his hand shouting **gomu gomu no pistol**! before sending it at ace's face, unsurprisingly ace dodged it and snickered at his brother "Oi Oi, where are you aiming you id--" ace was cut off as the hand bounced from the tree coming back and punching him at the back of his head, making him fall to the ground comically.

Seeing that his plan worked, luffy stood straigh and laughed proudly at his brother "ShiShiShi , it worked it worked , my plan worked, now it's my four thousand win!!"

"CUT THE CRAP WHAT FOUR THOUSAND WIN, YOU BARELY WIN.... BESIDES YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO COUNT AND THIS PURELY COINCIDENCE!!" Walking angrly to his younger brother who ran from his brother, which ended in a cat and mouse chase.

" I COULD SAY THE SAME TO YOU!! AND NO IT WAS NOT COINCIDENCE I PLANNED IT, NOT MY FAULT YOU FELL FOR IT!!"

After running for a while both stopped and were panting hard, then both looked at ea h other glaring, that slowly turned into laughing at their own antics.

"Besides I don't need math to become a pirate king, I will leave that to my crew." Huphed Ace.

" Oh, are you perhaps admitting you can't count? " snickered luffy at ace, who in turn turned and hit luffy at his head " You are no better than me you idiot!!"

"Besides I am the one who will become the pirate king!!" Luffy announced puffing his chest.

But before Ace can snark at him something along the lines of ' how can you become the pirate king when you can't even beat me.' 

A voice cut him off " So both of you are aiming to become pirates... and not any pirates, a pirate king, how disgusting."   
  
The owner of the voice came out of the shadow of a tree, revealing a teen in a dark suit, a jet black hair at shoulder length,a white bird on one of his shoulders, a look of disgust on his face, but eyes focused on the younger kid with a straw hat.

Noticing that, Ace hid luffy behind him as he fell into a defence stance _' Where the hell did he come from, I didn't sense him at all!! This is bad, this is real bad'._

The man is strong and dangerous, he had a look of a hunter on his face, Ace can tell, because that's the face he has when he hunts for animals, but right now at this moment, Ace can't help but feel like a prey... no it's not him, he is aiming at his younger brother _' but why??!! ' ._

" And who the fuck are you??" Trying not to show his fear, Ace glared deathly daggers at the teen, if it had been normal hooligans it would've worked, but deep down he knows it's futile, and judging by the teens smirk, yeah... his glare did nothing..

Luffy didn't like this man who came out of nowhere, he felt dangerous, but that's fine because he got ace, and his brother is strong, but he was starting to get worried, because his strong of an older brother was trembling in front of him and ace no matter how strong his opponent was he was never afraid.

"Ace?? " asked luffy in a trembling voice.

In the blink of an eye, the man was in front of them, barely jumping backwards and pushing luffy away, ace screamed at luffy "LUFFY, RUN!!!" 

_As if I would let him run_.  
He punched ace with the back of his left hand and sent him flying to the left. He then straightened himself and locked at the boy with the strawhat who was looking at the older boy with tears in his eyes " ACE!!! " , then looked at him with fear, putting the pipe in front of himself as a wall of defence, legs trembling in fear, slowly backing away from the man, as if slowly backing away from a predator as to not spook it into attacking. 

_Really, what is special about this kid, if anything the older one has more potential._ Lucci almost sighed in annoyance.

Before he can grab the little kid, he sensed the other one coming at him, using **tekkai** he let the kid hit him uselessly as he can't break through his absolute defence.  
  
Ace thinking the man had let his gaurd down, since they were just kids, swang at him with full force, but hitting the man made him jerk back with pain in his hands ' _WHAT THE HELL?? It's like hitting a golden wall with metal '_

" LUFFY DON'T JUST STAND THERE, GO!!!!" Screamed Ace at his younger brother.

And luffy did, seeing that, lucci tried to go after him but another swing from the other kid stopped him, he stopped and glared at Ace.

"Heh , don't underestimate kids" smirked ace darkly at the teen, he clutched his hands hard around the pipe, knuckles turning white and then started swinging again and again and again and again at the teen, until his hands went numb, which didn't take much long. 

" Done? " the teen asked dryly "What a waste of time." Before he could turn around, Ace spat at his enemy landing it at his shoes.

Oh that had lucci's full attention as he turned and glared murderously at ace _'Good, the more I got his attention, the more time luffy has to run... **Sabo** , it seems I will meet you soon! I really don't want to leave luffy all alone, but I will not let this man touch a hair of him, that much I promise!!'_

Lucci kicked ace hard causing ace to stumble backwards barely catching himself, feeling dizzy all over, before feeling a hand on his neck lifting him of the ground, knowing what is gonna happen ace tried to tear himself away but to no avail as the teen started to choke him "I was ordered not to kill the other kid, but did not receive an order to not kill others at all, poor luck kid." Ace heard the teen say, he really wanted to ask him why, but it seems even on death doors the teen won't give him answers, well at keast he is a professional, Ace can give him that.

Luffy who had ran as ordered, stopped mid run which causes him to stumble and fall on the ground, berating himself for how could he run and leave his brother behind, no he will not lose another brother to this world!! Isn't this why they were training so hard? To become the strongest and protect those who were dear to him _' Ace!! Wait for me!!'_

When he came closer to where the teen and ace were, and saw the teen trying to choke ace with his hand, Luffy felt immense anger so he stretched his hand ' **GOMU GOMU NO** -' 

The teen turned his head around when he sensed the other kid coming at him, widened his eyes a bit the kids stretching arm ' _a devil fruit?_ ' While loosening but not releasing his grip on the older kid, and waited for the younger when he was in range and kicked him back but not forcefully enough to cause harm " HEY, I THOUGHT YOU WERE ORDERED NOT TO HARM HIM!!!" The older kid banged his hands on lucci's arms and tried to kick him on the sides.

"It's fine!! It doesn't hurt!! Because I'm made of rubber." Smiled luffy determinedly "LET HIM GO YOU BASTARD, LET GO OF MY BROTHER!!" Stretching his arm again and running at the teen, when he was in range he got kicked again, but luffy being the determined he was stood again and tried to hit again and got kicked again. 

For an outsider the scene looks as if someone is rewinding the time, the young kid getting up and gets kicked repeatedly by the teen, while the older kid tries to free himself from the teen's grip but to no avail.

"This is getting boring and repetitive, I'm ending this." Lucci kicked luffy one last time, before ace could react lucci held him by the neck by both hands and started to choke him, gasping for air ace fought his hardest but that was proving to be useless, he could hear Luffy crying.

"STOOOOP , PLEASE STOP, WHAT DO YOU WANT? I WILL GIVE IT TO YOU BUT PLEASE STOP!!" Luffy was getting desperate and started to cry as he banged his hands on the teen's legs but the teen was focusing on killing his brother, ' _Why?? What did we do? Why does this world insists on taking my brothers away?? Why is this man taking my brother away from?_ '

As if in slow motion luffy watched as ace's hands fell down and went limb and in that moment luffy felt so angry at the world and at this man in particular, as he felt a spur of energy inside him that urged him to scream, so he did. 

" **I SAID LET GOOOO OF HIM!!!!** " Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs feeling all the energy inside him leaving him as his senses faded away with it.

Lucci was not prepared for a sudden outburst of a conqueror haki, as he suddenly felt a big ocean wave hit him and everything surrounding him with the outburst, and he could feel it deep in his bones as he felt sudden dizziness hit him as he let go of the kid he almost killed and fell to his knees.

As the wave vanished, Lucci had to fight to stay conscious, taking minutes to be able to stand without the threat of falling unconscious, he stood rather shakingly, and studied his surroundings, the older kid had fainted mostly to oxygen deprivation, the younger kid also had fainted probably due to his body not able to withstand the outburst of haki, but what was the most baffling to him was the cracks on the ground around the younger kid, stretching far enough to engulf the small area of ground they were standing on. 

' _Don't tell me... is that why the director wanted him?_ ' Lucci still had doubts and questions about why the director would want the kid, putting that aside feeling well enough, lucci grabbed luffy and left the forest. 

As he was navigating his way out the forest, he noticed how almost all the animals down to the entrance of the forest had fainted, entering the goa kingdom and making his way to the harbour, before climbing the small boat he looked at the scene behind him...bodies of all ages were lying on the streets of Goa Kingdom barely moving, unconscious.

The teen was sweating visibly as he looked at the unconscious kid between his arms, one thing he did not doubt anymore, was that _the kid can be trained to become **dangerous.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys would like to get a reference of how Kai looks like , look up saezuru tori wa habatanakai protagonist Yoshiru, but with silver hair icy blue eyes, and a scar on his right eye.  
> And kinda sorry about where I left it, but dw more in chapter 3!! :D


	3. Off to a new hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi , it's been a while :D   
> Sorry for the late update and probably short chapter :

Coming to his senses, Luffy opened his eyes to the slight feeling of his body swaying as if he is floating on the sea, but that is impossible since he is a devil fruit eater, eyeing the wooden floor that is under him and smelling the scent of the sea all around him, he slowly got up and repositioned himself in a sitting position, coming to the conclusion that he is on a boat, taking the scenery around him, the vast sea and sky blue colored and the sun still below the horizon concluding that it is dawn, although the last time Luffy was awake it was sunset, when and how long did he sleep?

Oh.... and the teen who had attacked him and ace is sitting in front of him, rowing said boat, to where? Luffy doesn't know.

Luffy shivered as if someone had dunked him in a bath full of ice and water and stood glaring at the teen and demanded answers from him. " Who are you?! Why did you attack us?! Where are you taking me?! Where is Ace?! Is he ok?!" Although he had asked at a rapid speed of speech it seemed that the teen has understood him, but only answered him with a raised eyebrow.

Huffing, Luffy seemed to realise that something was missing, more accurately a light comforting weight that was on his head is missing, luffy patted his head and true enough, his beloved strawhat and his promise to meet shanks again when he becomes the greatest pirate was missing "WHERE IS MY STRAWHAT?!" But the teen still only gave him silent treatment and this angered luffy a lot.

**( A/N : so I'm really sorry, but I forgot to mention this at the last chapter, but if you remember when luffy tried to attack lucci he had kicked him, so when he kicked him the strawhat flew away from him and when lucci picked him up after his haki outburst , lucci really didn't bother to take the strawhat with him. )**

" STOP IGNORING ME AND ANSWER ME-" before luffy could finish, he felt immense pain in his left shoulder like being stabbed with a knife, luffy knelt clutching his shoulder screaming in pain, feeling his eyes sting with tears, luffy looked at his shoulder but was shocked to see that there was no blood despite the pain, luffy was now trembling with fear; he now knows that there is someone who can cause him pain despite being rubber other than his grandfather, what's worse the teen had attacked without him even noticing despite hading his eyes locked on the teen.

Seeming too occupied with his shock, luffy didn't realize that the teen had stopped rowing and now was kneeling in front of him, flinching away with fear but to no avail as the teen had gripped his left shoulder rather roughly causing luffy to whimper in fear and pain and had to look the teen in the eyes, the latter rather glaring in a murderous way at the former .

"Listen to me you little shit and listen well, you are not scaring anybody with that tough act you little crybaby, and you are in no position to demand something of me, so instead of baring your teeth at me sit down and use that useless brain of yours to think about your current situation thoroughly, and forget about any emotional attachments to your past including your strawhat; because from now on you will no longer be able to go back to your fomer life and that includes your brother, as fate has it you are already sentenced to live a new kind of hell, so if you want to live long enough to meet your brother again start by using this little watermelon up here!!"Lucci finished with gesturing to his head.

"And stop thrashing around, both you and I are devil fruit eaters, if you fall in the water I can't save you." And with that lucci left luffy to his thoughts and went back to rowing the boat to his new so called hell.

Luffy tried to glare at the teen, but he knew that the teen was right, he was already far away from his home, at least he assumed he was. Sitting down again, luffy could only pull his legs to his chest, hold them, putt his head down on his knees and as tears fall from his eyes he comes to terms with the reality that has befell him, and yet despite acknowledging this reality, luffy can't help but hope to be able to go back to his brother.

Sighing, lucci continued to row the boat silently, they were already minutes away from loguetown, he can already see the town, lucci can't help bit think (finally) his body was starting to ache from the continuous rowing since yesterday, making it to loguetown under 12 hours is an impossible record on it's own, looking back at the kid that was silently crying, he sighed again and promised to use this favour of kai wisely, it's not an everyday occurrence that the CP-0 director owns someone a favour.

Reaching loguetown lucci turned to usher for luffy to follow him only to find the kid fast asleep, lucci really wanted to kick the kid awake but only sighed and picked the kid up between his arms, stiffening when he felt the kid clutch at his suit's jacket muttering Ace.. with face full of tears track on his cheeks, a bit of snot in his nose and drifting back to sleep, for the umpteenth time lucci sighed and picked up the small den den mushi from his pocket careful not to wake the kid up, and called blueno.

Brr Brr- Kacha- " The same place?"

"Yes."

Lucci while holding luffy walked through loguetown's back alleys until he sensed his colleague's presence, when he reached blueno the latter only raised an eyebrow at the scene that greeted him but said nothing, turned around and opened a door back to marijoue.

Nodding to his combanion, he then walked off to the director's office ignoring the looks the marine and other guards were giving him, only to stop and walk to one of the marines that were near him.

"Where is director kai?"

The marine saluted and answered "in a meeting with one of the world nobles, sir!"

"Well then, tell director Kai that I have returned with him." Not bothering to check if the marine gave him the affirmative or not and walked off to the office and upon reaching the office he walked in and placed the sleeping kid on the couch and stood waiting for the director to come back.

_____________

_Luffy-kun... luffy-kun wake up._

Opening his eyes, luffy got up to a sitting position, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, taking a look around him as he realises that he is in a rather large room and is sitting on a slightly comfortable coach, luffy doesn't understand how he got here as he was on a boat with the grumpy teen, speaking of said teen, luffy now noticed the teen standing behind a man in a white suit and a white cape behind him that was kneeling in front of him.

By luffy's standards, the man is pretty, like makino pretty and to luffy makion is really pretty, but this man was really pretty despite the scar on his right eye, eyes that are icy blue, and looking at them luffy can't help but shiver because the man was not looking at him in a kind way, despite his relaxing features his eyes looked almost like a predator finally getting to his prey.

luffy might look like an idiot but the kid somehow always knows how to read people, and to luffy right now, this man smells like trouble ... **_a new hell_**... the teens words resonated within his mind and with that luffy can't help but look at the man with a somber look as he is but a prey, a helpless prey to this man.

Kai chuckled at the kid " now now, no need to look so devastated and hopeless at your sitution." As he tried to pat the kid, butt luffy only flinching away from his hand.

Sighing, kai continued with his welcoming "I'm Kai your, well in a way your boss now and I came to welcome you to our organization, you have been chosen luffy-kun!! You have been chosen to train under us and excute justice all around the world, you have been chosen to carry the world's greatest wish PEACE!! Isn't that cool lu-"

"You are lying. I don't know about this organization or world peace , but I know that you are lying about me being chosen for such things, I don't know why you kidnapped me but I know that you want something from me, although I don't understand what I as a 7 year old can give you. " luffy simply stated forgetting his fears for a second.

Kai only stared, shocked at luffy's interruption, then he laughed really hard at this "My my.. I really understimated you luffy-kun." Kai stood to his full height, calm features turning into a scowl " true.. you were not chosen for that at all, I sim-"

Before he can continue a stomping sound as in someone stomping hard on the floors, can be heard outside the room, Kai raised a questioning eyebrow at lucci who only shrugged and both turned to the door when the stomping stoped briefly, before both flinching hard at the sudden destruction of said door.

"KAAIIII!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY GRANDSON?!"

Coming through the door was garp running to kai fist up ready to punch the man straight on the face, seeing this lucci immediately held luffy from running to his grandpa, while kai coated his leg with haki and raised it to parry himself from the incoming attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And sorry for the cliff hanger :D


	4. A brother's grief.

Ace remembers this place, this memory, it's the cliff where he and his brother vowed to live their life to the fullest with no regret no matter the choices they make, because why anybody would want to die with a heart full of regrets? Death should come to a person hand in hand with peace of mind and heart, dying with regret will only leave sadness behind to those who will mourn you, dying without regret will make mourning easier, at least that's what ace thinks.

Yet... this memory feels wrong, fabricated even. Looking at his brother, who vowed with him, he understands now why the memory feels so opposite of what he remembers, Luffy is sitting close to him with a calm aura surrounding him, almost as if he is **void** of all emotions, and that is so wrong when describing his brother. If anything, luffy is the opposite of void, he is full of emotions, a crybaby who can't keep his mouth shut for the life of him but would protect your secret to the death, literally and figuratively, a -and he hates to admit it- a ball of sunshine so bright it would rival the sun, so full of love, admiration to the simplest of things and yet here he is sitting completely out of character, **_is this an omen?_** Ace can't help but wonder that. 

Suddenly luffy turns and looks ace in the eye with so much intensity and a hint of sadness? That makes ace flinch a bit at the soul piercing stare he is receiving, so frozen due to luffy's eyes he almost didn't catch what he was saying.

"gomene(sorry) Ace, I know you are the type to get lonely easily now more so since we have become brothers and lost another, but I must go.. but please Live!! live a life with no regret like we promised and become the freest pirate out there like you always wanted to be." Luffy was bawling his eyes out by now " I will live and survive so don't worry about me, even without you I will try to live and survive so maybe one day I can meet you again and tell you all about it. But I have one last request of you... please keep my strawhat it will be our promise to meet again so I can take it back." Wiping his tears Luffy took off his beloved strawhat and put it aside and stood up to walk back to the forest.

Seeming to shake himself from his frozen state, Ace yelled back at his brother " HUH?? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY LEAVING?? LUFFY STOP WALKING AWAY AND ANSWER ME!! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!!" Ace tried to run after his brother but the moving picture of his brother without his iconic strawhat, walking away as if bracing himself for war is getting farther and farther away and ace can't seem to catch up, holding his hand as if it will reach him and screamed for his brother.

" **LUUFFYY!!** " 

ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

Jerking awake with a shuddering hoarse scream ripped out of his mouth, Ace woke to the intense pain around his neck, he held it slightly flinching when it caused him more pain, yup.. it was bruised thanks to mr.teen who tried to chock him to death, at least he is not dead yet.

Suddenly remembering the events of what had happened, he looked around frantically looking for his younger brother vaguely aware that the bandits are awake and giving him worried looks but he paid no attention to them as he kept searching for his brother, only to not find him but find the straw hat sitting next to him almost looking sad, and mourning the loss of it's owner, as if a hat had feelings.

Clutching the straw hat to his chest with trembling hands, head bowed down and bangs covering his eyes, **"Where is he?"** Ace asked the bandits with so much darkness lacing his tone it made the bandits flinch away from him with fear.

"We don't know - BOSS!! - it's the truth, we don't know where he is." Dadan answered calmly. 

"And you didn't bother to search for him when you found me in a pathetic situation? UNCONSCIOUS WHILE MY YOUNGER BROTHER IS NOWHERE NEARBY??" He screamed back at her, while everyone stayed silent, not daring to comment on the fact he called luffy his younger brother.

Sighing, dadan told him what happened, the fact that they lost their conscious so suddenly and when they came to it, it was already night time, worried dogra convinced the bandits that they go search for him and luffy, but only to stumble upon his unconscious body with the straw hat alone near by him with no trace of luffy and that they tried to look for luffy, by dawn they had searched the whole forest but to no avail. 

When she was done retelling the events that had happened while he was asleep, Ace simply listened to the story frozen with an agonized face on him, and the bandits can't really blame him, because losing someone important to you so suddenly without knowing how it had happened must be agonizing and for them to not find luffy not a trace of him struck them deeply as they probably have to come to terms that they lost their youngest forever, while of course preparing for garp's wrath when he hears about this.

Ace suddenly jumped with a panicked expression "Dawn?? It's already dawn?? That means he is probably already out the island by now!!!" He ran to the outside of the cabin, only for the sky to confirm his biggest worries, that the teen had probably already kidnapped his younger brother far away from the island by now. Ace sunk to the floor looking helplessly to the sky.

_Am I gonna lose another just like that? Am I finally to become all alone in this world? what is gramps gonna do now that he lost his grandson too?_ Ace suddenly realizing his last hope of finding luffy _That's right gramps!!_ smacking himself, Ace got up and ran back to windmill village ignoring the calls of the bandits. He remembered once in one of his 'Learning Manners Class With Makino' that makino said she had had a special den den mushi with garp's number only for emergencies, he can use that to call him and maybe he can help getting back luffy.

Reaching the village, ace runs straight to the pub which makino owns and he knows where it is; because she took him and luffy there some time ago so he can see the village where luffy was raided, not there was much to see but it was nice and calm, overall the opposite of Goa kingdom that is bustling with noise and energy, reaching it he knocked on the door many times not bothering to be quit about it although ace does feel a bit guilty on waking her up like this but it is a emergency.

"Alright, alright! i'm awake, dear what do you think the time i- Ace-kun?? Is everything alright?" 

"I NEED TO CALL GARP, PLEASE RIGHT NOW!!"


End file.
